Most computer systems include input devices for receiving user input (e.g., mouse, keyboard, etc.). Typically, input devices are local to the computer system and are connected to the computer system by wired or wireless connections. A user can use an input device to navigate a graphical user interface with a cursor or other pointing device, launch applications and interact with the launched applications.
Users often desire to interact with home or office computer systems from remote locations. If the user has access to a remote computer system with a display screen, then the user can control the home or office computer over a network (e.g., Internet, Ethernet, etc.) using a terminal emulation program (e.g., Telnet) or other publicly available remote control application. These publicly available remote control applications display an image of the user's desktop, which allows the user to remotely navigate and interact with their home or office computer system. For some users, however, a remote computer system having a display device may not be available.